juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2014 8tel-Finale 8 8 - Perplexx23 vs. Kynda Gray (prod. by Nero Prototune)
Beschreibung Perplexx23 : www.facebook.com/perplexx23 www.youtube.com/perplexx23 www.facebook.com/schmatzfabrik Videoproduktion : www.facebook.com/digitalenemies Shliiwa : www.facebook.com/Shliiwa249 Mojo & Kanakan : www.facebook.com/mojomachtrap www.facebook.com/KanakanMuzik Merchandise : www.perplexx23.spreadshirt.de Beats : www.facebook.com/nero-gray www.facebook.com/prototunebeats SONGTEXT : du komms mit geklauten bars ins battle das ver/wundert jeden mensch, und bis mit 17 jahren potenzieller /lungenkrebspatient. ich glaub es stört keinen wenn ich diesen /lausbuben schlage, der mehr am qualmen is als ne kaputte /auspuffanlage, du kleiner penner komms einfach an mit ge/stohlenen texten, du bis mit lines klauen beschäftigt so wie /polen bei nestle. denk dir mal selber was aus du dünner /hering mit tarnjacke, wirst von mir er/ledigt per tatwaffe. ich ficke paar /bitches für promo , und ver/nichte dich homo, denn was ich sage stimmt so wie gitar/risten vorm solo. du baust dir niemals was auf nich mal mit /ziegelsteinen , weil sie über dich nur meckern als wärst du ne /ziegenweide. und du sagst selber du bis dünner als ein /flachbildschirm ? ey du bis dünner als die hälfte von nem /apfelstiel. das is das battle wo der /lauch gegen den boss verkehrt, mit deiner lunge kann man schön ne ganze /autobahn im osten teern. Shliiwa Hook : was ist das für ein name alter kynda ? ich such verzweifelt nach nem style doch er hat kein` da. kleiner spasti und am sack hat er schon ein haar, wieso sagst du so oft bruder obwohl du kein` hast ? aber das schlimmste ist dein name alter kynda, ich such verzweifelt nach nem style doch er hat kein` da. aber ist eigentlich egal da plexxi dich mit seiner runde einfach fertig macht, du willst was reissen gegen ihn da bin ich sehr gespannt. ey ich könnt dich /wichser mit nem part zersieben, tret dich /stricher durch ne glasvitrine denn du bis voll /irre wie ne tagesklinik. und deshalb /kriss du fette magenhiebe, das kommt davon - so wie /nicht entdeckte ladendiebe. während ich jeden tag die /füllfeder zieh, hängst du an der kippe als wärst du gerade auf einer /mülldeponie. du mieser biter klaust un/endlich viel lines wie schade, ey das is für mich unver/ständlich wie zeichensprache. kleiner gay - scheinbar is dieser /kasper gestört, dein rap läuft nur im loop wenn man ihn in na /achterbahn hört. aber das tut keiner - dein rap /kann man sich echt nicht geben, das is wie ein kuss auf den eigenen mund - /kann man sich echt nicht geben. in deiner wacken quali (quali) da hast /du schon gedisst, du nennst jeden bruder - obwohl du ein /hurensohn bist. ey das du dauernd "bruder" sagst is /wirklich ne hohn, scheinbar is der ver/wirrte zyklop der /kirche entflohn. Shliiwa Hook 2013 der kleine /sechzehnjährige, backup von punch den ich jetz mit diesem /track erledige. stand auf der bühne fing zu zittern an passt /auf dieser spast, hat beim summer jam letztes jahr punchis /auftritt verkackt. dann war der kleine bengel backstage am /heulen wie sau, denn an dem abend wurd ihm auch noch seine /freundin geklaut. die fette sau - hüfte mit /wahnsinnsbreite, ich schwör sie hat mehr kurven als ein /stapel seiten voll /fragezeichen. du wirst jetzt vom /kaiser des deutschen raps, /einfach zerbeult wie blech , und /keiner verleugnet es. deine backupqualitäten die sind /unfassbarer scheiss, und lassen zu wünschen übrig wie ein /wunderlampengeist. und auf einmal macht der /abgefuckte spast auf rapper, doch meine runde knallt die /ganze nacht aus basslautsprechern. kann wenn ich kohle klär wie /langerfahrne bankkaufmänner, befreit aufatmen wie /asthmakranke knastausbrecher. hook schmatzfabrik : Kynda Gray, Schmatzfabrik , plex hat diesen spaßt gefickt er fliegt hier raus, das ist das ende wie ein abspann schnitt du bist geschlagen wie Golfbälle denn wir bremsen dich aus wie die schranken der zollstelle schmatzfabrik, jbb, kein zutritt hier für kinder und ich tret dir verbal in deinen jugendlichen hintern du bist geschlagen wie´n hockey puk und erleidest lyrisch einen tragischen knochenbruch noch ma kurz zurück zu seiner /hackfressenfreundin, sie war eine ganz fette slut die keiner /abschleppen wollte. doch einer seiner jungs hat sich die /hässliche bitch, schön gesoffen und anschliessend auf /toilette gefickt. ich muss schon sagen sie is /ganz schön behindert, denn aus dieser dummen sache vor nem jahr da ent/standen 2 kinder. sone schlampe das warn sicher keine /wunschknaben doch sie muss sich jetz mit /rum schlagen wie be/trunkne piraten.bitch. Text zu lang für die Beschreibung Kategorie:Videos